Love Sister
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Mencintai adik sendiri adalah hal yg mustahil, Naruto Namikaze seorang pemuda mencintai adiknya sendiri, Asia Namikaze. Warn: Inside/RnR please?/Incest/Lime


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya ane, tapi ceritanya punya ane…:P**

**Rate : M for Lime**

**Genre : Romance, Family.**

**Wan: Typo, OOC, AU, INCEST, etc**

**Pairing : Naruto x Asia**

**.**

**.**

**Love Sister**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**Naruto Pov**

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa terjadi, ya walaupun tidak aku sengaja, namun aku menyesal saat melihat wajah polosnya itu. Namaku Naruto Namikaze, umurku 25 tahun dan aku pemilik Café Namikaze yg terkenal di kota Kuoh ini.

Aku hanya mempunyai satu orang keluarga saja, hanya satu. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan, sungguh menyakitkan jika memikirkan itu, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk tegar, memang sampai saat ini aku masih merasakan kesedihan 5 tahun lalu. Dan satu keluargaku yg masih ada hanyalah Asia yg saat ini masih berumur 20 tahun, dia mempunyai rambut yg sama sepertiku pirang seperti orang luar negeri, mata yg biru sebiru samudra, dengan tubuh mungil nan imutnya. Aku sungguh menyayanginya sayangnya aku tidak hanya menyayanginya tapi…

**Aku mencintainya **

Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, aku mencintai adikku sendiri, mungkin karena kedekatanku dengan dia, tapi…mengapa aku ditakdirkan seperti ini? Kami-sama apa salahku sampai engkau mentakdirkanku menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa bukan teman-temanku saja? Kenapa bukan Hinata, atau Sakura yg aku cintai?.

Tapi sudahlah aku hanya pasrah sambil melindungi dia dari ancaman apapun, ya aku pernah menyelamatkannya dari preman, perlu di ingat aku akan menghajar siapapun setidaknya sampai pingsan, bila ada yg menganggu atau mau berbuat hal yg tidak senonoh kepada adikku, walaupun lebih tua dariku. Aku tidak akan segan!

Itu keistimewaanku, ya walaupun itu keluar pada saat adikku ini terkena masalah.

**Normal Pov**

Disebuah café, terlihat beberapa pegawai dengan pakaian seragam Butler dan Maid sedang berwara-wiri dengan membawa nampan alumunium berwarna perak, café dengan corak seperti café di eropa ini sangat terkenal, ya mungkin hanya di sekitar kota saja.

Namikaze café, café yg awalnya dimiliki oleh seorang pria bernama Minato Namikaze, kini sudah berpindah tangan kepada anak paling tua, Naruto Namikaze. Kepala keluarga Namikaze yg sekarang, entah sudah berapa lama ia menjalankan café ini setelah kematian Minato dan Kushina Namikaze ibu dari Naruto.

Kecelakaan tersebut menyimpan kesedihan sampai sekarang pada Naruto, ia masih mengenang masa-masa bersama orang tuanya dulu, saat ulang tahun, pertama kali bersepeda, melihat adiknya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal adik Naruto yg bernama Asia Namikaze, seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi sepundak Naruto, berambut pirang lurus, dengan mata Shappire yg menyejukkan, kini gadis tersebut menjadi mahasiswi di perguruan tinggi kota Kuoh. Seorang mahasiswi di Fakultas ilmu kedokteran, sudah menjadi cita-citanya untuk menyembuhkan orang yg sakit.

Asia Namikaze, bersama dengan teman-temannya, Rias Gremory, gadis berambut merah sekaligus adik dari pengusaha muda, Sirzech Gremory. Selanjutnya Akeno Himejima, gadis berambut Raven dengan model Pony Tail, konon kabarnya dia adalah seorang Miko di sebuah Kuil. Yg ketiga Koneko Toujo, gadis kecil yg umurnya sudah mencapai 20 tahun namun tubuhnya masih seperti anak SD ini adalah sahabat Asia. Mereka semua adalah sahabat Asia sedari SMA.

"Rias-chan, apa kau sudah selesai dengan tugas yg diberikan Azazel-sensei?" tanya Asia dengan nada polosnya.

"Belum, aku masih setengah jalan, lagipula Issei selalu mengajakku kencan" balas Rias sambil menghela nafas, si gadis merah ini selalu di ajak kencan oleh pacarnya, Issei Hyoudo, pemuda dengan rambut coklat. "Ia selalu saja mengajakku kencan dengan tiba-tiba, tapi dia sangat romantic" lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ahahaha…"Asia tertawa hambar "Kalau kalian, Koneko-chan, Akeno-chan?" tanya Asia kepada kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Namun Asia mendapat sinyal bahwa mereka berdua sama seperti Rias, sibuk dan tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan. "Baiklah, aku mau ke kantin dahulu, Jaa~"

.

.

.

Entah apa yg dipikiran Naruto, kenapa ia bisa sampai di kantin kampusnya Asia? Entah apa yg ia pikirkan sekarang, ia memang senang jika Asia bergaul dengan teman sebayanya, tapi kenapa dihati Naruto selalu menginginkan Asia untuk berada di sisinya? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk di bangku kantin yg tersedia.

Ia melamun, akhir-akhir ini ia melamunkan Asia, adik kandung yg ia sayangi. Dia terus saja memikirkan Asia, Asia dan Asia, hanya adiknya yg berada di fikirannya, kenapa ia bisa begitu mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri? Ia tahu bahwa ini salah, tapi hatinya berkata bahwa Naruto harus mencintai Asia.

"Naruto-Nii!"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang mendapati seorang gadis dengan pakaian ala orang barat, kaos putih dengan jaket tebal dengan bulu disekitar bagian lehernya, celana Jeans pendek berwarna biru dengan Stocking panjang dan juga sepatu Kats berwarna Blue Navy, terlihat kesan imut pada wajahnya jangan lupa rambut panjangnya yg ia gerai menambah daya tariknya.

"Asia-chan?"

"Kenapa Naru-nii ada disini?" tanya Asia penasaran akan Naruto yg tiba-tiba berada di kantin.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yg harus ia katakan, ini terlalu sulit batinnya gelisah, kemudian ia sedikit menghela nafas "Aku kesini untuk melihatmu dan mencari beberapa makanan yg bisa dibuat dalam menu di café kita" sungguh alasan bodoh itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, namun ia tidak punya pilihan.

"Souka? Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu, Nii-san? Aku mau makan" ujar Asia, sambil berjalan untuk duduk di samping sang kakak, ia membawa beberapa makanan, sejenis Roti dan juga Jus "Kau mau?" Naruto hanya menggeleng saja sambil melanjutkan bermain dengan SmartPhonenya. "Kau tahu Nii-san, kau adalah orang yg paling aku sayangi" tiba-tiba Asia mengucapkan sebuah kata sederhana tapi dalam artinya.

Naruto sedikit terhenyak, hatinya merasa hangat, seulas senyum mengembang di bibir pemuda yg berumur 25 tahun tersebut, "Kau tahu Asia, mungkin aku juga menyayangimu—bukan menyayangi tapi mencintaimu" entah disengaja atau tidak, tapi Naruto merasa lega karena bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada orang yg selama ini bersamanya.

Asia sedikit menoleh ke arah, ia sendiri sedikit bingung akan ucapan Naruto, mencintaiku? Batinnya masih bergejolak dengan apa yg dikatakan Naruto, "Nii-san, apa maksud dari kau mengatakan 'mencintaiku'?" tanya Asia yg sampai sekarang masih bingung.

Kemudian Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sambil tersenyum ia mengecup kening Asia dan berujar "Kau akan tahu dirumah nanti, aku akan memberitahu yg sebenarnya" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kampus.

Entah apa yg dirasakannya, tapi jantung Asia kini mulai betedak kencang seakan mau meledak setelah Naruto mengecup keningny, 'ke-kenapa setiap Nii-san, mencium kening atau mengacak rambutku, selalu seperti ini' batinnya penasaran.

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah yg sederhana, terlihat Naruto sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, ia tidak mungkin menggunakan jasa pembantu karena ia sendiri bisa membersihkan rumahnya sendiri dengan cepat, kalau itu dibantu oleh Asia. Memikirkan soal Asia membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang sekarang, ia tahu kalau ia sangat mencintai Asia bukan sekedar rasa sayang kepada adiknya.

'mengapa selalu begini?'

Mungkin takdir mempermainkannya, tapi itulah takdir tidak bisa dirubah oleh siapapun, itu anggapan orang. Bisa saja ada beberapa orang mengubah takdir mereka, seperti orang miskin yg langsung kaya dengan usaha mereka, memang kita tidak tahu apa yg direncanakan oleh Tuhan, dan itu adalah rahasia Tuhan yg bahkan makhluknya tidak akan tahu hal tersebut.

**Ting….Tong**

"Ya sebentar!" seru Naruto yg berjalan menuju pintu. Saat membuka pintunya terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut menyerupai bunga Sakura "Sakura-chan! ada apa kemari?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Sudahlah, aku mau bicara denganmu diruang tamu!" Sakura Haruno, teman masa kecilnya, sahabat yg selalu besama walaupun sekarang Sakura sedang kuliah di kampus yg sama dengan Asia.

Setelah Sakura duduk, Naruto segera menyiapkan minumannya, "Jadi ada apa kau kemari, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto To the point.

"Tadaima!"

"Ah Okaeri Asia-chan!"

"Nii-san ada tamu ya?" tanya Asia yg kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu, terlihat Asia sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan orang yg dulu disukai oleh Naruto, "Sakura-nee!"

"Oh hai Asia-chan, apa kau suka dengan fakultasnya?" tanya Sakura.

Asia hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja "Kampusnya sangat bagus, aku suka kuliah disana, aku akan kedapur mengambil air" Asia berlalu menuju ke dapur entah untuk menguping atau minum.

"Jadi begini Naruto, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah—"

"itu bagus kan Sakura-chan!"

"Diamlah, Baka, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yg akan menjadi calon suamiku, mau kah kau menjadi calon suaminya?"

Seperti di sambar petir, Naruto diam seribu bahasa, ia menunduk meresapi kata-kata yg diucapkan oleh bibir Sakura, Asia yg di dapur merasakan seperti ada perasaan yg tertusuk di hatinya, entah apa yg menusuknya.

Dengan cepat Asia menaruh gelas tersebut dan pergi menuju ke kamarnya, mungkin untuk menyendiri. Mendengar suara derapan kaki, Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang dan melihat Asia yg berlari dengan berlinang air mata, seperti merasakan tusukan yg lebih dalam saat melihat Asia menangis.

"Bagaimana Naruto?"

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa menerima ini Sakura, terlalu mendadak. Kau bisa meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi Suamimu" tolak Naruto dengan senyum lemahnya, ia tidak menyangka akan menolak gadis yg selama ini ia cintai dari kecil. "Maaf…" hanya itu yg bisa ia keluarkan dari bibirnya.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi sejujurnya aku terkejut akan kau yg menolakku, aku tidak menyangka kau yg dulunya selalu mengejarku malah menolak" ujar Sakura yg seakan tidak percaya akan hal ini.

"Begitu, maaf aku memang terlalu Naif dulu"

"Baiklah aku akan pulang dulu, terima kasih atas tehnya dan sampaikan salamku kepada Asia-chan" Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya, setelah menutup pintu ia berlari menuju ke kamar Asia.

"Asia-chan, bukan pintunya! Nii-san mau berbicara kepadamu!"

"…"

"Asia! Kalau tidak Nii-san akan membukanya sekarang!"

Naruto membuka pintu kamar tersebut, terlihat Asia sedang meringkuk di balik selimutnya, dengan air mata yg masih berlinang ia mencoba untuk tidur di sana, namun tidak bisa karena ia terus memikirkan kakaknya.

"Asia…maafkan Nii-san, kalau Nii-san boleh jujur, Nii-san sudah tidak mencintai Sakura. Nii-san tahu itu terdengar aneh, tapi…" Naruto menghela nafas, mengumpulkan seluruh mentalnya "Tapi Nii-san selalu mencintaimu, bukan sebagai adik tapi sebagai wanita Nii-san…selama ini Nii-san menyembunyikan perasaan Nii-san, mungkin ini terlarang tapi…Nii-san sangat mencintaimu Asia-chan, bahkan melebihi Nii-san mencintai Sakura"

Disaat yg bersamaan Asia bangun dan memeluk erat Naruto masih dengan berlinang air mata "Asia tahu bahwa Nii-san mencintai Asia, namun Asia juga tahu kalau Asia mencintai Nii-san melebihi cinta kepada seorang kakak" ungkap Asia.

Diluar dugaan Naruto, ia tidak menyangka kalau Asia juga merasakan hal yg sama dengannya, kemudian ia membalas pelukan Asia, membenamkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang Asia, dan menghirup Aroma Jeruk disana, buah selalu disukainya "Aku mencintaimu Asia-chan" gumam Naruto yg masih memeluk Asia.

"Hm, Asia juga mencintai Naruto-kun"

"Kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku sekarang, mentang-mentang aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu, Asia-chan" ujar Naruto melepas pelukannya "Tapi aku suka dengan itu" lanjutnya sambil memperpendek jarak di antara mereka, Asia sedikit tersenyum lalu menutup matanya dan mulai mendekatkan bibir mungil tersebut.

Ciuman yg awalnya adalah ciuman kasih sayang berubah menjadi pagutan hangat, lidah mereka saling menyatu, tangan kanan Naruto sudah berada di pipi Asia, memperdalam ciuman mereka "Enghhh….mmpphh…" desahan demi desahan keluar dari kedua Insan yg sedang dimabuk Asmara.

"Kita lanjutkan di sana saja Asia-chan" ujar Naruto lirih sambil menunjuk ke arah ranjang Asia.

Asia sedikit memerah dan kemudian mengangguk, "Ayo Naruto-kun"

Naruto mulai mengangkat Asia dengan Bridal Style dan menjatuhkannya dengan pelan dengan begitu Asia tidak akan merasa sakit (haha), dengan cepat Naruto sudah berada di atas Asia dan kembali mencium bibir mungil tersebut.

Tangan Naruto yg diam mulai menggerayangi bagian sensitive Asia, mulai dari dada, perut, dan area kewanitaan milik Asia, sedangkan sang adik kini menahan desahannya di dalam bibir Naruto.

Asia tidak menyangka akan beduaan dengan Naruto yg notabenya adalah kakak, ia juga tidak menyangka akan melakukan ini dengan orang yg dicintainya, ia merasa bahagia sangat bahagia.

Satu persatu pakaian sudah terlepas dari kedua tubuh mereka, Naruto saat ini masih menciumi leher jenjang serta menggigit kecil memberi tanda bahwa itu miliknya seorang. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yg boleh memilikinya.

.

.

.

Di pagi yg sejuk ini, sebuah kamar yg memang berantakan, seperti terjadi perang, entah perang apa yg terjadi. Sesosok tubuh—bukan tapi dua sosok (Pfftt) sedang tertidur dengan pulas, manusia berbeda gender tapi memiliki kesamaan rambutnya tersbut tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, sang wanita tidur beralaskan bantal lengan sang lelaki denagn tangannya memeluk pinggang sang lelaki.

Sementara sang lelaki seakan tidak mau lepas, memeluk tubuh mungil sang wanita, mereka Naruto dan Asia Namikaze, kakak-beradik yg telah menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing, dan berbuat hal yg mungkin akan dilakukan oleh pasangan yg saling mencintai.

"Enghh….Naruto-kun, bangun ini sudah pagi, apa kamu tidak bekerja?" tanya Asia dengan suara imutnya serta sesekali menyentuh pipi mulus milik Naruto.

"Ah….Asia-chan, kamu sudah bangun?"

"Ya dan kamu tidak bekerja?"

"Lima menit lagi, aku ingin seperti ini dulu"

Asia terkikik geli melihat tingkah sang kekasih yg seperti anak kecil, "Aku takut kamu terlambat, Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah, kamu mandi duluan, kamu ada jam kuliah kan? Jadi aku yg akan memasak sesuatu" Asia tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Naruto yg sangat lembut kepadanya, ia tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya bisa menjadi pria yg romantic seperti ini.

Wajah keduanya terlihat berseri bahagia, mereka tahu bahwa ini salah, mereka tahu bahwa ini terlarang, tapi mereka tetap melakukannya, mereka saling mencintai saling mengasihi dan saling menyayangi.

Entah sampai kapan mereka begini, semoga meraka bahagia selalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku gk nyangka membuat Fict Gaje Incest begini… ane sempet mikir masukin Lemon gegara permintaan Azriel tapi Lime aja uda cukup…:v**

**Fict Cross Over AU pertama (panjang amat) ya setidaknya uji coba sebelum membuat yg sebenarnya, Fict Reguler INCEST yg sudah ane rencanain matang-matang….:v**

**Uda gitu aja…*plakk bagi yg suka Review dan akan mendapatkan ciuman gratis dari istri saya tapi lewati dulu mayat saya…hahahaha *Dirajam**

**Baik segitu aja….:)**

_**Shinn Out Ciao I Love You all, bukan laki-laki tapi untuk Reader wanita *Dipanggang Istri***_


End file.
